


Kulala Salama

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, swahili magic, traditional magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester ameumia, Dean ajaribu kupata njia ya kumtibu. Wanapata mganga mrembo anayeitwa Rashida kuwasaidia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kulala Salama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kulala Salama](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34566) by https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1537881/DeansBabyBird. 



> I've never thought of writing fanfiction in Swahili so this was fun.

“Yameisha. Shuku imepita, utapata nafuu.”

Mganga Rashida alimwangalia Sam kuhakikisha ameelewa maneno yake. Pepo pevu ilikuwa imemshika na baada ya kujikaza kisabuni waliweza kuupasha urogi huo. Sam alimwangalia, ahsante machoni mwake.

“Hebu keti kabla uanguke” alimwamrisha. Sam mwenyewe alionekana kuchoka kabisa 

Rashida alitabasamu na kumketisha yule mgonjwa wake kwenye kitanda kilichokuwa kimetengenezwa shaghala baghala ambapo Dean alilala. Hapo mbelenii, alikuwa amejazwa hofu juu ya hali ya kakake mpendwa na kupatwa na jinamizi ya kusikitisha, lakini sasa amani ilijaa usoni mwake.

Mganga huyo alimpapasa uso kwa upole, upendo machoni mwake, “Lala salama, mpenzi wangu”


End file.
